


A Heart Full of Galaxies

by hobbit_hedgehog



Series: Perseids and Quadrantids [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Edo Period, Human Daichi, M/M, Youkai Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/pseuds/hobbit_hedgehog
Summary: He watches the night sky and hopes to catch a glimpse of a falling star, so that he might follow it to Koushi.Happy Birthday, Daichi!





	A Heart Full of Galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Team, Happy New Year! I wrote this while sitting on a beach, so there's that. This is a continuation of my fic "Fall Stars in Old Jars", and I'd like to thank tumblr user fantasyzelda for asking that I continue this au. It was a lot of fun to write, and I figured that a sequel would be a good way to celebrate my love of Daichi. This one is also based on a couple of crypticdatesuggestions posts. I highly recommend you follow them on tumblr, they have some pretty cool posts. I hope you all have a Happy New Year, and best of luck to you all in 2018. Enjoy!

It had been about a month since Daichi had last seen Koushi.  A month of watching the night sky and hoping to catch a glimpse of a falling star, so that he might follow it to Koushi.  They had agreed to meet again sooner than they had in years past, but Daichi knew that Koushi would only come on nights when the stars fell from the sky.  Lucky for Daichi, Koushi knew exactly when those times were.  On those nights, the silver ribbon that Daichi wore around his wrist—the one Koushi had given him months ago—would glow.  The gentle glow would wake Daichi, and he would know it was time.  The light of the falling stars and the ribbon would lead Daichi through the woods to the log in the clearing, where Koushi would be waiting.  Their late night rendezvous never lasted long.  Some nights, the stars wouldn't fall for as long.  Other nights the stars would fall too close to dawn, and Daichi would have to leave to help around the village.  Each meeting ended with lingering kisses and the promise of seeing each other the next time the stars fell from the heavens.  He would regret each departure, but Daichi would walk back to the village with the phantom feeling of Koushi's lips on his own, a feeling that left him feeling light and blissful for days afterward.  And so Daichi waited—not patiently, mind you—and watched the sky for the next night that would lead him back to the one he loved.

A week from the solstice, the ribbon began to glow its telltale silvery glow.  Making sure that his parents were still sleeping before pulling on his shoes and hanten, Daichi slipped quietly from the house.  A layer of snow dusted the village, glittering softly under the light of the nearly full moon.  Daichi paused to take in the beauty of the scene before a streak of light across the sky reminded him of his current mission.  Daichi made his way to the edge of the forest, pausing at the tree line long enough to make sure that no one was following him.  Once he checked, he let the light of the ribbon guide him through the forest.  He had taken this route a number of times, he knew the way by heart, but the gentle silver glow was a comfort during his walk regardless.  Before long, the light faded, and he found himself standing at the edge of the clearing.  Sitting on the log in the center was Koushi.

"Took you long enough," Koushi called as Daichi stepped into the clearing.

"I don't know about you youkai, but humans do need to be wearing more than just a kimono in the winter time," Daichi replied with a gesture towards Koushi's attire.

Koushi looked down at his usual black kimono before muttering something about the delicate nature of humans.  Daichi grinned as Koushi rose from the snow covered log and crossed the clearing to pull Daichi in for a kiss.  Daichi placed his hands on Koushi's face as he kissed back, noting how warm Koushi's skin was despite the cold.  Koushi pulled back and rested his forehead against Daichi's.  Daichi nuzzled Koushi's nose with his own, eliciting a quiet snort from Koushi.

"I missed you," Daichi said.

"You say that every time," Koushi teased.

"I say it because it's true."

Koushi studied Daichi's face before replying, "You sure are something else, Daichi.  In all my years, I've never met a human like you."

Daichi grinned, "And what kind of human is that?"

Koushi deadpanned, "A hopeless romantic."

Daichi let out a loud snort.  Koushi grinned, then pulled Daichi in for another kiss.

"I missed you too," Koushi admitted.  "I missed you so much."

If Daichi hadn't known Koushi as well as he did, he wouldn't have noticed the tone with which Koushi said that.  There was affection in his voice, true, but there was something else.  It took Daichi a minute to recognize it, but it was there—sadness.  He pulled away from Koushi, and brushed a thumb across Koushi's cheek.

"What’s wrong?" he asked.

Koushi's eyes widened in alarm.  "What do you mean?" Koushi asked.  "There's nothing wrong.  Everything's fine.""

Daichi frowned.  "Koushi."

Koushi looked away from Daichi and bit his lip.  Daichi placed a hand on Koushi's cheek and turned Koushi's face back towards him.  Koushi took a deep, shuddering breath.  Daichi caressed Koushi's cheek with his thumb.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me," he whispered to Koushi.  "I promise I won't get mad.  I just want to know what's going on."

 "I have to go away for a bit," Koushi said, looking down again.

"What do you mean?" Daichi asked.

Koushi took a deep breath, "You know that my mother is a weaver, famous among our kind for the cloth she creates from fallen stars."

Daichi nodded.

"She received an invitation from Tsukuyomi himself to go to Takamagahara," Koushi said.  "He wants her to weave him something."

"Koushi, that's incredible!" Daichi exclaimed.

"It is," Koushi agreed, still looking forlorn.  "However…"

Koushi trailed off, looking anywhere but at Daichi.

"You have to go with her," Daichi finished.

Koushi looked up at Daichi, tears shining in his large amber eyes, "I told her that I didn't want to, but she said that she needed me.  I couldn't refuse."

"Of course you couldn't," Daichi said.  "Koushi, this is an amazing opportunity for both you and your mother.  You should go."

Koushi shook his head, "But who knows how long we'll be there for?  Daichi, I may never see you again!  Time passes so differently in Takamagahara.  I could come back fifty years from now and it would have only been a year for me."

Daichi grasped Koushi's hands in his own.  "Koushi, listen to me," Daichi said.  "No matter what, we will see each other again.  Time will pass, yes, but that's how it's always been with us.  Each year, you never fail to come back to me.  This will be no different.  You always find your way back to me."

Koushi let out a sob as he threw himself at Daichi.  He wrapped his arms around Daichi and buried his face into Daichi's neck.  Daichi held Koushi tight, rubbing Koushi's back as the he cried.  They stood like that for a while, the only sound being Koushi's sobs and Daichi's murmurs of reassurance.  Finally, Koushi's tears turned to hiccups, and he pulled away from Daichi.  Daichi wiped a few stray tears from Koushi's cheeks before kissing him gently.

"I promise," Koushi whispered once Daichi pulled back.  "I promise that I'll come back to you soon."

"I know you will," Daichi said.

They stayed locked in an embrace until the cold was finally too much for Daichi.  Koushi escorted Daichi to the edge of the forest. 

"Promise me you won't forget about me?" Koushi asked.

Daichi ran his hands through Koushi's hair, letting Koushi's ponytail fall between his fingers as he replied, "I promise."

They shared one last kiss before Koushi reluctantly vanished back into the forest.  Daichi walked back to his parents' home, slipping back inside as quietly as he could.  As he collapsed into bed, Daichi felt tears run down his face.  He fell asleep with tearstained cheeks and a heavy heart.

***

Days passed into weeks, weeks into months, months into years.  Daichi watched as winter turned into spring again and again with no sign of Koushi.  Daichi had promised Koushi that he wouldn't let the other's absence eat away at him, but as the years passed, he found that promise harder to keep.  His parents didn't understand—couldn't understand—their son's heartbreak, but Daichi didn't expect them to.  He had never told them about Koushi, about the bond they shared.  So he suffered in silence, his heartbreaking over and over. 

The first few times stars had fallen from the sky, Daichi had made the trek to their spot.  The ribbon hadn't been glowing, but Daichi didn't care.  There was always a chance that Koushi would be there.  Each time, he found an empty clearing.  After a year of this, he stopped going to the clearing.  He would wait for the ribbon to glow, but it never did.  After three years, he unwound the ribbon from his wrist.  After four years, he hid it so he could no longer spend hours gazing at it, wishing that it would begin to glow.  After five years, Daichi could no longer remember the sound of Koushi's voice.  After ten, he could no longer remember Koushi's face.  At twenty eight, Daichi had almost completely forgotten about Koushi.  He still remembered the youkai, but he couldn't remember small details about him.  All he had were vague memories, and the name 'Koushi'. 

Daichi stilled lived in his parents' home, helping them in their older age, but he never settled down to start a family of his own.  His parents had questioned him relentlessly about his decision, but Daichi would deflect their questions.  There was no one in the village he felt strongly about, he couldn't see himself getting married, there was too much work to do around the farm.  His list of excuses was as endless as his parents' questions.  Some part of Daichi kept asking why he didn't just marry someone from the village, why he didn't just start a family of his own.  He tamped those questions down with the same response each time, "Because I promised".

Before long, it was the eve of the new year, and Daichi's twenty-ninth birthday.  As he laid in bed—staring up at the ceiling and waiting for it to officially become his birthday—Daichi found that he couldn’t sleep.  Something was nagging at him, a feeling deep in his heart.  Something was going to happen that night, but Daichi couldn't quite figure out what.  So he laid in bed, letting the anticipation wash over him. 

Daichi got to his feet, made sure that his parents were asleep, and went outside.  The village was covered in a light layer of snow, but darkness reigned as the moon had waned the night before. Daichi stared up at the inky black sky and willed for something, anything, to happen. 

"I wish I could see you again," Daichi said to the night sky.

At that moment, a star fell from the sky.  Then another, then another.

Daichi froze, then turned and ran back inside.  He searched his room, cursing at his younger self for hiding the ribbon as well as he did.  He found it tucked inside his old hanten and held it up.  Sure enough, it was glowing that same gentle silver from all those years ago.  Daichi pulled on his hanten, scrambling to tie it shut before tugging on his shoes and bursting back outside.  Bright lights streaked across the midnight sky, the same color as the ribbon clutched tight in his hand.  Daichi sprinted through the snow covered village, one word repeating endlessly in his mind as he ran—Koushi, Koushi, _Koushi_.  He didn't pause at the forest's edge, as he normally would.  He felt eighteen again, moving through the forest with the same ease he had all those years ago.  He still knew every twist and turn, where every downed log lay and where every path branched.  Soon enough, Daichi was nearing the edge of the clearing.  Daichi slowed to a halt.  The memories came back to him in a flood-like rush.  There he was, Koushi was there.

His hair was short, shorter than Daichi had ever seen it before.  It covered the tips of his ears and the nape of his neck, but the silvery locks no longer reached his mid back.  He still had the same cowlick that he had had for as long as Daichi had known him, the same amber eyes that twinkled with mirth and mischief, the same mark under his left eye.  The only difference aside from his hair was his kimono.  His usual black kimono had been replaced with a gray one that was a few shades darker than his hair.  But it was still the same Koushi Daichi had known.  His Koushi.

Daichi and Koushi stared at each other from across the clearing.  Neither made a move towards the other; Daichi was afraid Koushi would vanish if he did.  The glow from the ribbon in Daichi's hand began to fade until the only source of light came from the moon above.  After a few minutes, Koushi spoke.

"I'm back."

That was all Daichi needed to hear.  He sprinted across the clearing to Koushi.  Koushi ran to meet Daichi in the middle, his eyes brimming with tears.  Daichi pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into Koushi's neck as he held back tears of his own.  Koushi wrapped his arms around Daichi's shoulders, squeezing him tight.

"Welcome back," Daichi whispered.

Koushi moved his hands to Daichi's cheeks, pulling Daichi's face up so he could press gentle kisses to every spot he could reach.  Tears had begun falling from his eyes, so Daichi reached a hand up to brush them away from Koushi's cheeks.  Koushi began to cry harder.

"I am so sorry, Daichi, I didn't mean to leave for so long," Koushi said.  "I didn't mean to leave you like that.  I'm so, so sorry."

"If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me," Daichi said.  "I had almost completely forgotten about you, I thought you were never coming back."

Koushi let out a wet chuckle, "You of little faith, Sawamura."

"I know, and I'm sorry, Koushi," Daichi said.  "I knew you would come back to me, I just…"

"I know," Koushi said, pressing his forehead to Daichi's.  "But I'm back now, and I'm never going to leave you like that again."

"Let's build a house together," Daichi suggested.

Koushi pulled away from Daichi, his amber eyes wide with shock.  "Do you mean it?" Koushi asked.

"Of course I mean it!" Daichi exclaimed.  "I want nothing else."

Koushi stared at Daichi for a moment before burying his face into Daichi's neck.  "Ten years later, and you're still a hopeless romantic," Koushi muttered against Daichi's skin.

Daichi laughed and tussled Koushi's hair.  "Only for you."

Koushi shook his head, the pulled back to look at Daichi.  He ran his hands up and down Daichi's shoulders as he studied Daichi.  Daichi caught Koushi's hands and pressed soft kisses to them.

"Thank you for coming back to me," Daichi whispered.

Koushi tilted his head and pressed his lips to Daichi's in a quick kiss.  "Thank you for waiting for me," Koushi whispered back.

They stood in silence, foreheads pressed together with Daichi's hand resting on the nape of Koushi's neck.  Koushi had cupped Daichi's face with his hands and was caressing his cheek with his thumb.  Cold seeped into Daichi's clothes, but he didn't care.  Koushi was in his arms again.  For the first time in ten years, Daichi felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> "Date the cryptic being that is full of stars. They float between the universes and bring you stardust from another world. They will always come back to you even when it’s been too long to remember their form. They always return." -crypticdatesuggestions, 6/12/17 [Here](https://crypticdatesuggestions.tumblr.com/post/161752856812/date-the-cryptic-being-that-is-full-of-stars-they)
> 
> "Date the one who embodies the universe. He has the stars in his eyes and the glow of the moons in his smile. His laugh makes constellations appear in the night sky, and his heart is full of galaxies. His love for you will continue after death, and you long to join him in his celestial home one day." -crypticdatesuggestions, 9/23/17 [Here](https://crypticdatesuggestions.tumblr.com/post/165656537499/date-the-one-who-embodies-the-universe-he-has-the)


End file.
